Midori Yuisaki
Midori Yuisaki ''(由井崎 翠, Yuisaki Midori)'' is the secretary of the Adagaki household. History Some time during Aki's childhood, Midori was hired into the Adagaki household as a secretary. That same year, she witnessed Aki crying over losing Masamune when he suddenly stopped coming over to play with her. When Midori tried to comfort Aki, the latter pushed her away. This caused Midori to become fascinated by Aki's development of hating and rejecting all boys. She wishes to see Aki becoming a ruler who despises all men. Appeareance Midori is introduced as a middle-aged woman, who looks like she needs help getting her life together. However, she can quickly transform her appearance into one with elegant clothing and proper etiquette to serve the Adagaki household. Personality In public, Midori acts very proper and kind. This is expected of her as a secretary of the Adagakis. She is always smiling and ready to serve Aki. However, when she is not acting secretary another different side appears. She can get easily angered and may result to profanity usage. Midori no longer cares for her appeareance when no one is around and can become easily sloppy, especially when she drinks. Plot In Chapter 13, she greets Aki and her friends on the Adagakis' private island. She comments on all the wonderful friends Aki has made, but suddenly becomes surprised at the sight of a boy, Masamune. While Midori explains how she is happy for Aki's "development" of a relationship with a boy, she is secretly plotting to get rid of Masamune so Aki can remain the "Cruelty Princess." Midori calls Masamune aside privately to discuss the idea of doing a test of courage for all the high schoolers. There, she plans to scare Masamune so badly that Aki will decide to dump her "boyfriend." During the test, Midori had planned to spook Masamune in front of Aki. This would cause Aki to see how pathetic Masamune is and the two would break up. However, Yoshino had also planned with Masamune to scare Aki so the latter would go to Masamune for protection and fall for him. Midori meets Yoshino and is scared herself, thinking that everyone on the island is going to die, especially when she sees blood from Neko's mouth. Midori is running as fast as she can away from the run-down house when she smacks her head against a pole and sees Yoshino just before she conks out. Some moments later, Midori wakes up to see Masamune carrying her back to the house. She feels embarrassed by this situation but cannot do much as she was weak from the excitement earlier. When she sees that everyone was genuinely worried about her, she ends up giving up on her plan to break Masamune and Aki apart. She even thinks about her own relationship and plans to resolve it. Trivia *Her favorite music genre is Death Metal *She is in a relationship (likely intimate) with a male named Kenji. es:Midori Yuisaki Category:Characters Category:Females